


仲夏七月

by Almonde



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, wedding afterparty
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almonde/pseuds/Almonde
Summary: 仅仅是那一秒，他们交错的身影便就这样刻在了脑海深处。出租车在经历了短暂的停顿后又加速行驶，那排高档公寓变成白色的浮影，落日黄昏的光影斑驳，像是做了一个梦，朦朦胧胧地出现，又在我还未反应过来时清醒。也许，这就是爱情的模样吧。
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 5





	仲夏七月

-

我仍然记得那个傍晚，坐在离开希思罗机场的出租车上，交织与伦敦市中心喧杂的车水马龙中。尚处于夏季的英格兰，七八点的天色还未暗下，但街边的路灯已经逐渐亮起，橱窗里展示着各种各样的服饰搭配，提着大包小包的行人匆匆走过。

那是我初到伦敦的第一个夜晚。

不过一会，当我再次望向车窗外时，我们正驶过一条街的漂亮的联排公寓，精致的门廊和如同希腊神殿中的柱子，繁琐复杂的浮雕，除了干净的白色之外没有任何其它的色彩。哪怕处于市中心，那些嘈杂却没能够抵达这里，一片安静和隐约的优雅气息弥漫在空气中。

也许是三楼，也许是二楼，我不太确定，但就在我抬起头的那一瞬间我看到了阳台上聚集着的几个人影。金色短发的男孩手里举着倒满香槟的高脚杯，穿着西装的深肤男人与他碰杯，在那些金黄泡沫相撞的时刻笑着谈论着我不曾知晓的事物。他们倚靠在栏杆上，笑得那么开心，身上的衣着打扮显得有些凌乱，领带垂挂在衬衣领口处，像是刚从某场派对中脱身，还没来得及换下衣物又出现在城市另一端的第二场聚会中。

仅仅是那一秒，他们交错的身影便就这样刻在了脑海深处。出租车在经历了短暂的停顿后又加速行驶，那排高档公寓变成白色的浮影，落日黄昏的光影斑驳，像是做了一个梦，朦朦胧胧地出现，又在我还未反应过来时清醒。

再后来，忙碌的学业让我彻底忘记了那段回忆，直到某一个晚上，在烟花点燃的热烈欢呼与人群的推挤之中，我好像又想起了那年的夏天，初到伦敦的我，市区里白色的公寓楼，和露台上的背影与欢愉。

那枚伦敦夏夜的画面，逐渐变得挥之不去。

-

某个七月，下午五点，伦敦。

夏季湛蓝的天空在他们身后铺开，茂密的墨绿树荫随着白色宾利的行驶向后退去，将一幢幢乔治时期摄政风格的宅邸映入车窗。尼尔有些歪倒着倚在主角身上，轻薄的亚麻西装上被压出几条褶皱，一小时前在教堂里互换的戒指折射着窗外的阳光。“不知道惠勒和艾弗斯又准备了什么惊喜，”他小声地向自己的新婚丈夫说道，转过头去与对方接吻，从舌尖尝到一丝烟草和雪松的淡香。

而男人只是轻笑着，默许了男孩在他身上蹭来蹭去像是小狗般的行为，然后望了眼窗外飞速变换的景象。“我们快到了，”他说着，低下头去替尼尔整理了一番他乱糟糟的金发和散开的衣领，在车门被打开的那一瞬间朝着爱人伸出手，“走吧。”

慷慨的老爵士为这对刚举办完教堂婚礼的夫夫包下了诺丁山的一整栋别墅，漆刷成纯白色的外墙上满是精细的浮雕和花纹，门厅处的仿希腊石柱被少许绿藤所包围，而站在房前的两人则能看到二楼阳台上挂着的写满了祝福的横幅，和室内隐约的黑白气球和金色旗帜。牵着手，他们踏上阶梯，而就在那一刻大门被推开，迎面而来的是惠勒洒向两人的彩色纸屑和骑兵队全员的欢呼声，艾弗斯面无表情地站在一侧，却在看到好友身影时笑着拍了拍主角和尼尔的肩。“我们差点都要以为你们堵在路上了！”有人喊道，不远处传来又一阵喧闹。

像是梦境中那样，尼尔迅速地在男人脸颊上落下一吻，然后在众人的祝福声中拉着对方在人群中穿梭，让那些在空中飘扬的丝带和闪片掉落在他们的礼服上。从银托盘上拿走两杯冒着气泡的香槟，鲜红的草莓和樱桃堆在陶瓷果盘里，水珠慢慢地从顶部掉落下来，汁水将英国青年的嘴唇染成诱人的颜色，于是在下一秒主角便揽过尼尔的侧腰，将一枚过于热情的吻覆盖在那微微分开的唇瓣上，引出年少者的轻声惊呼。

他们在客厅里的壁炉旁跳起婚后派对的第一支舞，小提琴和钢琴演奏着欢快而不失优雅的旋律，悠扬的乐曲伴着华尔兹的脚步在宽敞的房间里回荡。向前跨步，再往后退去，在乐声渐强的瞬间旋转，西装外套的衣角随着他们的动作微微扬起，十指相扣着，尼尔将头搁在男人的肩上，将原本保持着距离的舞蹈化为恋人间亲密的呢喃。米白色壁炉中的火焰舔舐着木柴，将暖橘色的温度发散至屋内的每一个角落，使得客厅中迅速升温，像是在述说着他们之间永不黯淡的爱情般，让热气带出脸庞上的淡淡红晕。

窗户被打开，让伦敦夏日二十度的微风吹进别墅里，拂动那些绣着蕾丝的窗纱。玻璃杯被堆成塔，酒瓶被打开，倾斜着将金黄的香槟倒入那些水晶杯中，雪白的泡沫浮起，跌落在餐桌上，弄脏了墨蓝的桌布，但没有人去在意这点无关紧要的小事。端起酒杯，抿一口气泡香槟，尼尔向着还被朋友和队友们所围绕的主角走去，不顾那些带着笑声的起哄，吻住男人饱满柔软的唇，将带着香草和杏仁味的酒精传递给自己的爱人，让香甜果实的后调将他们一起包裹在甜蜜的怀抱中。

惠勒举起空的高脚杯轻轻敲了敲杯沿，在这清脆的声响将所有人的注意力集中到抬高的楼梯口后，将一旁的艾弗斯拉到身边。“致我们的新婚夫夫！”她喊道，站在楼梯上对下方的两人眨了眨眼，随即获得了对方的欢笑和点头致意。鲜花铺满了阶梯，蜡烛被点燃，摇曳的烛光伴着高脚杯相碰产生的气泡和响声构造出一幅温馨而欢愉的画面。

在两位骑兵队队长发表完各自的致辞和祝贺之后，派对便从一楼挪到了更加宽敞的二楼。皮鞋和高跟鞋踩过华丽的波斯地毯，头顶悬挂着的水晶灯慢悠悠地转动着，将室外的光线反射成灿烂的光彩。马希尔和尼尔站在窗边似乎在谈论着些什么，而后者在看到男人踏入房间的第一秒便冲了过去，将对方拉入一个拥抱里。

“我的，”英国男孩强调了这个词，“最亲爱的丈夫。”

男人的回应则是扯过他的衬衫，转过头啃咬着他的耳垂，在青年忍不住的笑意和吸气声间将他带到某个角落里，“而你的丈夫想要告诉你，他永远爱你。”话语刚落，几枚如同蝴蝶般轻盈而又温柔的碎吻停留在他的耳畔，他的颈侧，他的手背上。

窗外的景色像是一面镜子，反映着他们之间的爱恋。藤蔓在大理石雕塑上攀升，草坪上冒出几撮不知名的小野花，蜜蜂忙碌地在这温和的夏季空间里飞舞，空气里飘来夏季独有的山茶花香，穿过伦敦繁忙的马路钻进白色建筑的窗缝。奥斯汀玫瑰与小苍兰制成的花束静静放置于水瓶中，宛如安静的精灵们，见证着爱人间的誓言。

他们穿过弯曲的走廊，无暇欣赏那些挂在墙上的油画，像一对逃离城堡的恋人，在屋内奔跑着，脚步声逐渐消失在不远处的嘈杂人声中。一起推开那扇玻璃门，来到露台上，扑面而来的是夏天清爽的气息和明媚的阳光，以及一望无际的蓝天白云，威斯敏斯特大教堂的剪影在地平线处隐约可见。“这一切都太完美了，不是吗？”尼尔露出快乐的笑容，回过头对男人说道，“我们得好好感谢一下你认识的那位神秘的老爵士了。”

“但是现在，就让我们享受这难得的独处时光吧。”

于是他们倚在阳台上的大理石围栏上，手里还拿着未喝完的香槟，让不时吹过的微风再一次将金发弄乱，碎发落在眼前，又被男人小心地撩起，别在爱人的耳后。脱去还没来得及换的西装外套，只留下深色的马甲和衬衣，尼尔和主角站在一起，让彼此的体温驱走傍晚变得有些阴凉冷冽的天气，时不时地凑上前去索取几枚亲吻。

底下的宽敞街道上偶尔会有几辆车驶过，引擎的声响很快就散去，剩下鸟雀扑棱着翅膀叽叽喳喳的声音和背后房屋里仍然在欢庆的人们的叫喊声。天色逐渐地变暗，灰蒙蒙的云朵飘过，遮挡住落日的余晖，让金色的光辉从云彩边缘露出一点来，将天空染成渐变的颜色，从蔚蓝到粉紫色，像是在经历一场梦幻而绚丽的谢幕，将舞台让给即将到来的夜晚。

灵巧的手指将领口处的黑色领结解开，让深色的布料搭垂在衣领间，指尖顺着裸露的肌肤向下划去，用掌心感受着胸腔中稳定而有力的心跳。“现在我们该做什么呢？”青年微微歪过头，嘴角挂着有些调皮的微笑，向男人又靠近了一步，直到他们的鼻尖相触，细长的睫毛颤抖着，眼中倒映出彼此的身影。不需要更多的言语，主角狠狠地吻上了男孩，在一声急促的喘息间用手指摩擦着那块颈脖后敏感的皮肤，趁着尼尔瘫倒在自己身上的那一刻将他抱住，交换着湿热的呼吸。

如同在占领一座城池般，他们的舌尖缠绵，将各自的气息揉和在一起，让那些说不清的爱意转化为漫长的法式湿吻。尼尔发出舒服的叹息，指尖紧紧地拽着男人的衣领，将自己送上前去，加深这枚吻，像是想要将自己完全地刻进对方的身躯中，永不分离。嘴唇好像被咬破了，鲜血的淡淡铁锈味弥漫在唇间，男人看着金发青年伸出手指将唇边的血迹抹去，又将指尖放入嘴中舔舐着，灰蓝的眼眸中忽然添上了一丝诱惑的情愫。

还在狂欢的骑兵队队员们丝毫没有注意到派对的两位主持人从宴会上偷偷溜走的迹象，只有惠勒撇了眼已经空荡的露台，笑着轻轻摇了摇头，又开了几瓶葡萄酒加入到玩起了游戏的人群中。而当所有人终于回过神来时，两人已经重新回到了走廊上，一切都看起来很正常，除了有些被揉皱了的衣衫和被发丝所掩盖的红色吻痕以外的话。

不知道是谁带来了相机，最后传到了马希尔的手上，艾弗斯和惠勒便和剩余的队员们簇拥着这对爱人来到楼顶的空中花园，起哄着让他们跑向庭院中央，身后是布满了野蔷薇的绿墙。“来拍一张照片吧！”两位队长大笑着让马希尔举起相机将镜头对准相视的两人。

他们在一大群人的起哄下接吻，眼角满是对彼此的爱意，双手相握着，漫天的花瓣向他们洒去，落在衬衫上的褶皱间。快门按下的声音响起，伴随着闪光灯的亮光，一张值得被裱起来放在壁炉上方的照片就产生了。落日以后的天台上不免有些冷，于是在拍完所有人的大合照后众人便回到了室内，继续着之前的派对，还不忘给这对新人留下适当的私人空间。

临近九点的夜空终于暗下，将白昼取代而之的是充满了神秘感和独特魅力的深夜。尼尔站在露台边，玻璃杯摆在瓷砖上的一角，望向那漫天星空。“进屋里吧，尼尔，”男人叫着他，跟着来到他身旁，拾起之前的西服夹克披在英国青年的肩上，“外面待久了会着凉的。”

“我想再多待一会儿。”他的金发爱人轻轻地说道，将手臂支撑在围栏上，仰起头让夜风拂过脸颊，“也许这阵冷风能吹去纸醉金迷，让我重新回到现实中。”

“为什么？”

男人向前跨了一步，侧身看向沉浸在自己思绪之中的尼尔，不解地问道。他将自己的手覆盖在对方的手背上，将冰凉的指尖握在手心里，微微地抚触着那一小片肌肤，试图将温暖带给面前的男孩。愣了一小会，尼尔闭上眼睛将头搁在男人的身侧，“因为这一切都看起来太不真实了，”他小声地呢喃着，睁开双眼，与主角对视。

或许是酒精的缘故，青年歪歪倒倒地挂在男人身上，低着头不再说话。伸出手揉了揉眼前的一团乱发，将亲吻落在发梢和额间，他安抚着怀里的男孩，“这就是现实，尼尔。”他在他的耳边说道，低沉的嗓音带起微弱的颤抖，“我们今天举行了婚礼，交换了戒指和誓言，惠勒和艾弗斯为我们安排了庆祝派对，马希尔给我们拍了照，而明天我们还要去踏上蜜月旅行的行程，”他接着叙述着他们的安排，“这些都是真实的事物，而我爱你，也是我的真心话。”

“……我也爱你。”

半晌，尼尔蹭了蹭他的下颚，用一种放慢了语速，认真而喜悦的语气回答着他，任由对方将自己拦腰抱起，回到室内里。但这次，他们没有选择加入楼下热闹的游戏里，而是向属于他们的卧室走去，一路上尼尔将鼻尖埋在男人的领口处，嗅着那熟悉的松木与烟火的气味。

将爱人放倒在柔软的床上，微醺的金发青年却不肯松手，在男人的脸上留下无数个吻痕。领结被丢到角落里，皮鞋早在进门前就被脱下，抬起手迷迷糊糊地露出满足的笑容，尼尔将对方的衬衫纽扣一颗颗地解开，然后被主角扑倒在床单上，自己的裤脚被卷起，露出里面的黑色长袜和系在小腿上的袜带。

他垂着眼看着年长者缓慢地将袜带松开，顺着修长的双腿滑下，布料蹭过肌肤带来稍许摩擦。“本来想着可以跟实施一下传统婚礼环节，”尼尔将通红的脸挡住，闷闷地说着，“但后来我想，为何不如将这当作是一个新婚之夜的惊喜呢？”他再次抬起头，还想再说什么就被一枚深吻堵住了嘴。他感受到男人的指尖在自己的发梢间穿梭，将他引诱到无尽的深渊和密林之中。

“不过，”男人的气息吐露在他的耳畔，“我很喜欢这份礼物。”

夜幕低垂，星月在漆黑的天空中静静地闪烁着，将皎洁的月光织成薄纱缓缓地铺在这幢别墅上。花园里的花朵在阴影中绽放，屋内碰杯的人影化作不断变换的黑影映在墙壁上，而在阳台和走廊上，被遗落的高脚杯和服饰躺在地面上，等待着第二天被有心人再次发现。有些喝醉酒的好友们推搡着瘫倒在沙发上，两位队长会心一笑，将通往二楼的那扇门悄悄关上，在餐桌上留下一张手写的卡片后便将所有人推出大门带回别处的居所，在午夜时分离开了别墅，将最后的安宁回归给沉浸于欲望和爱恋中的两人。

月亮消失在地平线后，日出时分的辉光透过薄纱照进屋内，将一切都笼罩在温馨的柔光下。

他在清晨时刻醒来，刚睁开眼，映入眼帘的就是身边男孩的睡容，金色的睫毛稍稍抖动，发丝乱糟糟地堆在枕头上，被子掀起一角，露出脖子上显眼的吻痕，像是在宣告占有欲般印在洁净的肌肤上。他就这么静静地看了好一会儿，直到尼尔嘟囔着从睡梦中被带回现实，挣扎着翻了个身，恰好被男人从后背抱住。

“唔……早安，”他仰起头，眯起眼睛笑了起来，“我的丈夫。”

“早安，尼尔。”

等到他们两人都已经足够清醒，闹钟也在七点整响起，新的一天在早安吻和舒适的拥抱中开始。淋浴，洗漱，换上干净的衣服，而他们在更衣间里又发生了一个小插曲。起因只是尚处于刚刚起床还有些迷糊的尼尔顺手穿上了主角的衬衫，没被扣上的衣领顺着肩滑下，衣角歪歪扭扭地挡住腿上的红痕。发现拿错了衣服的男人先是愣在了原地，几秒过后才无奈地抱起青年，将他放在边上的椅子上给他重新拿来合身的衣物。

而就在他想帮男孩换上新的衬衫时，尼尔睁开了眼，故意地将衣领扯开，接着将脚背抵在对方的腿上，慢慢地向上挪去，却在他能差点做出过火的行为时被男人抓住了脚腕。“尼尔！”带着一丝警告意味的话语在耳边响起，“别忘了我们待会还要赶飞机，还是你不想我们去海岛上度过无人打扰的一周了？”

哼哼唧唧地露出委屈的眼神，在索得好几枚吻后男孩终于接过自己的衬衫，不过一刻钟，穿搭整齐的两人便出现在门口处。男人拿起昨夜留下的卡片，上面用潦草但熟悉的笔迹写着：“祝你们有个美好的夜晚，以及，蜜月快乐。——骑兵队全员。”

“我们当然会有一个完美的假期，不是吗？”尼尔凑上前去，读出上面的内容后转向自己的年长爱人，在一片笑意和温柔中牵起手，推开房门，站在蓝空下交换了一枚带着甜味的长吻。

-

再后来，我搬到了巴黎，这座因时尚和精致生活而出众的城市在春夏的阳光下闪闪发光着，而每当我将窗户打开，面朝着埃菲尔铁塔迎接着崭新的一天时，我都会想起那对爱人欢笑的画面。

可是在那一个星期天，在我下楼去喜爱的咖啡店里买上和往常一样的拿铁加黄油可颂时，我又看到了那无比眼熟的身影。金发的那位正兴冲冲地用不太熟练的法语对店主述说着点单内容，一旁的深肤男士则用充满了溺爱的眼神注视着对方，一边拿出黑卡替他结账。我听着他们的谈话，土生土长的法国店长似乎有些不太明白他们，于是我从座位上站了起来，微笑着充当了一回两方之间的翻译者。

事后那对恋人向我致谢，我摆摆头，告诉他们这是我应该做的。而就当我重新落座时，我看见他们无名指上戴着的对戒，金属在灿烂暖阳下折射出好看的光线——啊，原来他们已经结婚了呀，我暗自想着，嘴角却不住的微微上扬。

也许，这就是爱情的模样吧。

-


End file.
